


The In Betweens

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Accidental Exhibitionists [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in between stories of the Accidental Exhibitionists that covers the time gaps between parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sigrid stood in the doorway, watching her brother with concern. He wasn’t normal, she decided as she crossed her arms over her chest, the tank bunching under her pits. The white wifebeater she had stolen from Thorin was looser on her than him. Bain was eighteen years old, sitting at home the day after he graduated high school, working on spreadsheets for his part time job instead of going out and partying with his friends. It wasn’t normal, Sigrid shook her head and it was probably her fault.

Three years had skipped by with her at WY Tech. Three years of ‘living’ as Thorin had put it. What a laugh, she sniggered. Thorin or Mr. T as she still called him had insisted on her enjoying her college life, getting the most out of the experience. Oh sure, she had dated, gone out with guys her own age after six months of moping around the dorm, longing for him. None of those _boys_ measured up, Not One. Mr. T had spoiled her, treating her with kindness and concern while younger men didn’t have their shit together yet. Most were going home to live with their parents after they graduated.

It was only when she caught herself flirting with the college professors, that Sigrid accepted the fact that she preferred older men. Well, one older man in particular. Thorin Thrainson… Three years and she wanted him as badly as she had when she was eighteen. She had enough of life where she wasn’t with the man she loved deep down inside, the one that made her toes curl into fists with look. WY Tech had opened a satellite at the community college in the next county, allowing Sigrid the opportunity to switch to online classes but have one night class there. It saved money for her dad, giving her the opportunity to move home until she finished but also saved her sanity. Sigrid was tired of living without Thorin.

Staring at the huge diamond on her finger, it had been bittersweet when he asked her to be his wife. To be honest, she had been second in line. Thorin had asked Bard in front of her showing him the ring first to make sure it met a father’s approval. Her dad didn’t like Thorin at all now, hadn’t for the last three years after walking in on them midfuck in her bedroom. He had a point, Thorin was his friend, an older friend who his oldest child had been riding like she was jockeyed up for the homestretch of the Kentucky Derby.

It was a grudging yes to the proposal, and only after Bard caught the look on Sigrid’s face. Bain had been happy for her. Tilda had as well, swearing she only wanted to come to the wedding as guest and not wear some frou frou dollied dress from hell. The idea of her sixteen year old sister in a petal pink satin nightmare still could bring a smile to Sigrid’s face. She had every intention of making sure Tilda was a member of the wedding party.

The years since she had been away had pushed Bain to step up and be more of the head of the house the way Sigrid had been. Bard still worked long hours at UPS, coming home after dark and leaving before the chickens woke up. So much fell on her brother that Sigrid was shocked in every way that he graduated salutatorian of his class. He was taking the smarter route too by going to the same community college for the first two years then probably taking online classes after. Accounting or something if she remembered correctly. Standing at his back as he worked up profit and loss, she could see him in that field with frightening clarity.

Her brother had become quite the little hustler. Maybe hustler was the wrong word, she thought as she shifted in place. Emerging entrepreneur sounded better, more legal. When the family dog had died of old age, Bain taken some old pallets and scrap wood to make a coop, then bought some hens. He sold the eggs to the local farmer’s markets and gave discounts to the neighbors. He did several lawns in their subdivision on Saturday and Sunday with a day or two during the week. But the most of his money he made on Friday and Saturday nights, running a designated driver taxi service to the local country clubs and Miner’s bar. All the bartenders had his cell number and would call him to get someone home.

Money was nice but Bain had no social life, Sigrid worried. He was known to hang out with Gimli the Troll as she like to call him now. Gimli had about as much respect of women as a humping dog, but Bain liked to play video games with him so that might be considered social contact. Sometimes he was in the company of Sam Gamgee but not too often as Sam almost never left Frodo’s shadow. Boy crushes were so cute.

“Bain, why don’t you take a break?” Sigrid asked with concern. “We can go out to dinner.”

“Who’s paying?” Her brother asked, never looking up from the ancient laptop that was Sigrid’s when she lived at home. The cheap ass wouldn’t think to buy a tablet, despite the laptop having to stay plugged in thanks to a screwed up battery.

“I am.”

“You mean Thorin is. The perks of being an old guy’s fiancé is that he gave you a credit card.” Bain continued typing, ignoring the effect that his comment had on his sister.

The anger was blasted off her in waves. “I have a job and no, I refused the credit card! It’s still at Thorin’s office in the shredder.”

“Dumbass. It probably had a two grand limit.” Bain pulled a binder out of his desk and began to flip pages to study what was in the system. “Uh, look at that. I made five hundred dollars more than I did this time last year. But the egg production is lower. We might be having chicken on the table for dinner next week when I get some new hens.”

Sigrid snorted at him, shoving away from the doorjamb to head downstairs. Grabbing a handful of her maxiskirt, she took the stairs two at a time, running through the kitchen to the laundry room. Walking to the breaker box, she opened the door and flipped off the one labeled ‘Upstairs bedrooms’. A startled yell of frustrated horror echoed through the house.

“Ahhhh…Look who didn’t save their work!” Sigrid yelled in a singsong voice. “Who’s the dumbass, now!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always what they look like.

 

 

Sex should never be boring, not in Gimli’s world. It should be fun and as acrobatic as the two participants might accomplish. There should be groans, sweat and the wet warm fist of a tight twat clenching his dick in a hardy handshake. Like porn but for real. Porn was fun to watch, it gave him ideas. Not realistic ideas, he wasn’t that dumb but a good starting point to figure out what he could talk Eowyn into. The taller blond was very athletic, capable of all sorts of fun things as long as Gimli lay on his back.

That was her one condition, Eowyn had to be on top.

At first, it was fun. He didn’t have to put in much effort, just lay there and watch her tits bounce as she pounded his cock. Yep, just lay back and watch the show because she slapped his hands away if tried to grab the dancing jugs about a foot from his face. A good size C with her trim waist and hard muscled thighs, he liked the whole package. Eowyn really let go at the end, screaming out to the point he was concerned that the neighbors would hear. He couldn’t say he loved the blond girl, definitely thought well of her when he blew his load into the condom that she insisted he wear.

But two months later, he was getting a bit …well. _Bored_. She would just go to town on him, like now. Eyes closed, hair caught up in a ponytail to swing away from her face. Mouth open with full pink lips peeled back into a grimace as she chased her orgasm. Eowyn had come straight from the stable today, with the musky barn smell still clinging to her skin. Her bag full of riding clothes and a riding clop were dropped by the door in case his parents came home unexpectedly. No real foreplay because his cock was on go at first sight. It served him well today due to time constraints. Gimli had to leave and go to work in an hour and she had a family dinner while her brother was home. Both hadn’t minded taking the edge off to have a nice well rounded evening.

Gimli had tried to convince her to wear the riding gear once and let him ride her for a change but she had just stared at him with the curled look of distaste. Afraid that angering her too much would mean the end of his good sex streak, he hadn’t brought up anything else in the last week. Still it didn’t mean he didn’t dream about it, or want something different. Looking at her, fucking away at his cock, he wondered where her mind was. Sometimes, the moans sounded like names, giving him the impression she was fantasying about other men when she was with him. He might as well have been her horse, Windfila, or worse a dildo for all the connection he was getting. Gimli knew he wasn’t the mushy kind of guy but this was getting on his nerves.  

Nails dug into his stomach, letting him know she was getting close. It was the sign that he needed let go of the mental strangle he had on his balls. He had come once before she had and well Eowyn refused to leave until he had pleased her. He could still remember the rubbery taste of condom smeared all over her furrow as she had sat on his face. The quivering started at her knees, gripping hard at his hips as her wet cunt bore down hard to milk the root of his cock. Digging into the beg covers, his back bowed up only to be slammed down by her jumping ass. The mercury quick race of sensation tingled like live wires across his skin magnetizing towards his pumping groin. A long exhale signaled his finish while Eowyn groaned atop him.

Cracking an eye to judge her state of mind, the blond was rolling her neck with a half smile on her pretty lips. Her eyes were closed as always, with needing fingers that ran along the muscles of his twitching belly. In these moments, Eowyn almost looked happy, orgasms lightened her up to make her fun to be around. He left his hands on the bed, not wanting to disturb the quiet or snap her out of the post high that always came from good sex. But at the moment, he wasn’t sure the sex was good. His body was just going through the motions to outside stimulus of a pretty naked woman riding him around the bed. Gimli wasn’t in control of their act, had no say in what they did. Watching her roll her head, he came to the conclusion that he was a handyman for her pleasure. The only consolation to this empty endeavor was he didn’t have to jackoff later. Bain tended to get pissy when he borrowed the bathroom during their marathon gaming runs but some of those characters in metal and swinging swords were just too hot not too.

When she opened her eyes still hazy with pleasure, he worked up the nerve to ask. “You going to be free tomorrow? I thought we might have lunch and grab a movie.”

He had to work tomorrow night but there was no sense in not spending some time outside the bedroom. Lately, the only activities they did together didn’t involve clothes. Normally that would suit him fine if the female was ugly or a fat chick but Eowyn was so hot even women gave her a second look. Being seen with her upped his stock. He wanted to blame his new job and her training schedule but in the end, Gimli knew that if she wanted to spend time with him, Eowyn would do it. Looking at her now, he could see the gears turning in the blond head and it wasn’t in his favor.

“I can’t.” She told him at last but he really wasn’t surprised. “You work at Bagend Bistro, right? Bilbo’s nephew or cousin, Merry Brandybuck is starting at the stable for the summer and I got roped into showing him around.”

The blond hopped off his waist to saunter naked into his ensuite bath for a quick wash. Looking at the floppy dick in the full condom, Gimli was a little annoyed that she hadn’t bothered to help him out a little and take the used rubber with her. She was walking right by the trashcan. He didn’t expect her to wear a nurse’s outfit and give him a sponge bath but a cleanup would be polite. Eowyn wasn’t the cuddly type but of late she made no effort at all to touch him unless he asked her. He couldn’t remember the last time they had kissed.

Looking down the line of his body, Gimli evaluated himself when he heard the bathroom sink running. He was short but so was all of his family. Well, except Dwalin and Kili. Both of those bastards hogged all the tall genes. Reddish auburn hair covered his body like a fine fox pelt, he thought as he reach down and gently removed the used condom. The pale yellow jizz turned his lip as he quickly tied off the end so that nothing oozed out of the latex. He was toned from all the lifting he did on the job, helping Bilbo out with the restocking. Gimli might not have the eight pack but he didn’t have the love handles yet like his dad whose exercise comprised of rolling a chair around the room.

The water shut off and Eowyn emerged, not making eye contact as she began to dress in a hurry. It was awkward. Gimli hated awkward when he was naked and swimming in endorphins. It was a toe cramp in the middle of the night, pissing him off to no end.

“So, yeah..enjoy your dinner.”

Eowyn didn’t say anything as she left, not even looking over her shoulder at him. Gimli told himself that he didn’t care, she was a hard person to like on good days. So what if she wasn’t touchy feely, he had pissed himself laughing at his friends with their clinging girlfriends. But this situation was feeling less like a relationship and more like a booty call. And the status change had not been initiated by him. Hearing the car pull out of the driveway, Gimli pulled himself up to take a shower. There was work and life went on even if he was now a fuck buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eowyn has some issues.. It could be written as its own story, haven't decided one way or the other.. and Gimli? well.. he might be the fall guy in an odd twist with Legolas lol.. Fili hasn't put a ring on that yet lol...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting what you want & wanting what you get....

There are mornings that are worth the early alarm and there are days that the alarm clock needs a sledgehammer.

Truer words had never been spoken to any and Tauriel took them as gospel. Particularly this morning. Instead of nuzzling up to her fiancé for her am nookie, she was out of her nice warm bed and at work before the fucking rooster _thought_ about opening his beak. Life isn’t fair, she groused as she turned into the parking lot for LM Construction. A raid on a suspected meth lab kept her from getting every inch of that beautiful penis that Kili had to offer and they just barely got the ringleader in question. He tried to run, but she wasn’t having that.

Pulling into a parking spot, she had to admit she liked her job. Tauriel had been aggressively recruited by Homeland Security her senior year at UCD but when they dropped the bomb that she would be in Cali or somewhere in the Everglades, the word ‘no’ couldn’t come fast enough. Kili had every intention of coming home to southern Wyoming and going to work for Thorin with his architecture degree. She had every intention of following him, even if it meant working for the Sheriff and serving high risk warrants.

The large sapphire on her left hand flashed dully in the late morning sunlight despite the brilliant cut. A diamond was traditional but that was the last thing that could be said about her and her man. Impulsively crazy, madly in love, stuff like that was said all the time. Both of their birthdays were in September, so to her it made sense. Her wedding band was diamonds and sapphires in titanium setting, matching Kili’s plain titanium band. It was gorgeous and loved every bit of it.

Getting out of the unmarked cruiser, she grabbed her venti black and his white chocolate mocha. Bilbo was running the register this morning at the Bagend Bistro, chipper and frighteningly happy. He was kind enough to throw in a few fried green tomatoes for her to go with the sausage cornbread muffins for Kili. Smelling the baked cornbread in the sack, she knew that it was a bribe. No am nookie made her all day grumpy and Tauriel hoped the bribe would get her some desk sex before she had to go back to work. It wasn’t the first time she let him chase her around his office and hopefully not the last.

A girl she didn’t recognize sat flirting with two men in ill-fitting business suits. The more cleavage she showed the more the two men sucked in their beer bellies. Normally, she would stand back and watch even offer banter at a lull, however that wasn’t getting Kili’s hotdog in her bun. Since Ori had made office manager, there had been some obvious changes. Like the bimbo with the fake tits. Tauriel wasn’t worried about the rotten tart in reception horning in on the men because Sigrid wouldn’t tolerate it. Kili’s nutsack was routinely flushed, plus he knew she carried a gun and several knives. She would know if his thoughts sniffed in that direction.

Walking around the hussy who barely batted an eye, Tauriel walked down the hall to Kili’s office. The gun on her hip and the words ‘SHERRIFF’ emblazoned on her back was an automatic entre. . The paint scheme in the halls reflected the usual boring office décor of bleached eggshell white. Knockoff Chinese vases stuffed with dusty plastic arrangements were thrown in haphazard arrangements on cherrywood plant stands in different corners. It broke up the gland but not in a good way. The tile floor that led to Kili’s office was industrial, made to last but still bore the crap out of people. They desperately need to remodel, Tauriel thought. Maybe Fili can do something when he and Legolas come for a visit.

The door was cracked open and she could see him with a phone on his ear as he pecked away on the computer. Toeing the door wider, Kili hadn’t seen her yet, giving Tauriel the opportunity to stare. Gods above, he’s so handsome, she thought with a wave of nostalgia. Four years ago, she lost herself in those deep brown eyes and had no reason to come back to her senses. The movement caught his attention and she felt her breath catch at recognition.

“I have to go.” Kili said curtly to the person on the phone, his eyes never leaving her.

He said nothing as he slammed down the phone, not another word when he left the desk. That tight body moved quickly across the room, flooding her panties with wet heat at the idea of what was coming. But he didn’t come to her, grabbing the office door instead. The poor wood met the jam in less volume than the phone did the cradle, but the snap was still loud in the room. Tauriel baffled at his behavior, he seemed ticked off about something. Kili had known she was leaving early, knew she would be gone when he woke up. What was his deal?

Watching him flip the lock on the door, part of her hoped it was the beginning of some fun roleplay. “Locked doors, huh? What do you have in mind?”

She was still grinning as she placed the food and coffee his desk. Surprisingly, at least to her, he was not happy to see her. In fact, he was fair shaking with aggression. If she encountered anyone else with the same expression or demeanor, Tauriel knew that there would be a fight on her horizon. But this was Kili and he wasn’t a fighter, he was a lover. Right now, he wasn’t a happy camper.

“What’s crawled up your butt and laid eggs?” It was tactless but her penis was two feet away. No point in not moving this along, makeup/angry sex was just as much fun.

“We need to talk. I am really annoyed at the moment.” Kili leaned across the desk, completely ignoring the coffee and food.

Oh, she thought, this is serious. Kili didn’t overlook coffee and never could resist a snack. His eyes were slightly dilated, the corners pitched as he squinted. Crap, she realized, drawing away a little. His lips were starting to thin. When he thinned his lips like a constipated toddler, annoyed wasn’t the accurate word for him.

“We talked about this last night..you knew I was leav..”

Kili cut her off clean. “That isn’t why I’m pissed, damnit! You gave me a yeast infection!”

The snarl didn’t have quite the same effect because he was trying to keep his voice down, but her snicker escaped all the same. Then the snort. “I told you to wear a condom yesterday. I wasn’t going to take the pill the doc gave me until I ate.”

Tauriel had a bad cold two weeks before that laid her up for a day or two. She had gotten some antibiotics to knock it out but she just happened to be one of the blessed women that get a yeast infection thanks to the wonderful little pills that were meant to help her. Kili knew this, he knew she got them and normally, he listened. Yesterday morning was one of the few days that he hadn’t.

“I’m a guy! I shouldn’t be making bread in my boxers!” Slumping back in the chair, the purse lips turned into a pout when she burst out laughing. Damnit, he was so cute when he pouted. “I woke up scratching my junk so hard, my nuts hurt! I had to go the urgent care before I came here. How the hell do you stand the itch?”

“I take the pill, baby.” Tauriel giggled as she handed him the coffee, leaning a hip on the desk. “I hope you listen next time when I tell you. That means no blowjobs and no unprotected sex. The doc gave you something?”

Kili drank his coffee, still pouting. “Why no blowjobs? You do such wonderful things with your tongue.”

The last part came out as a whine, making Tauriel roll her eyes. She fished into the bag for her tomatoes since she wasn’t going to get any cock. There was no way, she was doing the walk of shame and ask the receptionist or worse Thorin if they had any condoms. Tauriel was 99% sure the skank at the front desk did but she might have lunch plans now with the businessmen.

“I’ll get thrush, a yeast infection in my mouth.” That kind of kink didn’t work for her, Kili would have to wait until he got home. “But since we are talking about mouths.” She unlocked her gun belt but put her gun in easy reach. Tauriel walked around the desk, unbuckling her pants as she went. “Why don’t we put yours or at least your fingers to work for a few minutes? I missed you this morning.”

Kili shifted in his chair, crossing his leg to hide the instant erection that popped up to say hello. Tauriel pushed her pants down to her knees, leaving the black lace thong that she knew he loved. His eyes were immediately draw to the dark square that covered her bare pussy. Smiling to herself, Tauriel turned around and bent over the desk, spreading her legs as wide as the pants allowed. His breath warmed the backs of her legs as she felt his nose brush against her butt.

“What kind of incentive do I get for giving you relief? I’m hurting too!” His hands had joined in, running over her butt now to part her flesh to the fullest extent.

“You want to do this. You like making me cum, knowing that people might hear me.” His hand trembled over her skin, telling her without words that he would do as she wanted. “Plus, I will get takeout and you can use my handcuffs on me if you like.”

His tongue licked up her rounded cheek to bite into flesh as his fingers plunged into her pussy, making her gasp in longing for him. He growled at her. “I want the leg irons.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to push forward the assumption that the pill clears up faster than over the counter stuff...feel free to call me out if Im wrong.. the internet isn't clear...Im own experience is spotty lol..


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil is in the details.

Hmmmm… Grilled chicken salad.

Dis loved chicken salad, she really loved it with stiff celery and Hellman’s mayo. But when it was grilled or heaven above _rotisserie_ , the extra flavor kicked her yumminess on wheat into another category. However, if she wanted her chicken salad like that, Dis had to make it herself. It wasn’t the work, that was ok with her. She hate like fuck to share, it was like asking one of her boys to share their Halloween candy. Thorin had a habit of knowing when some was in her fridge, ESP or something. He would pop by on his lunch and scarf the whole bowl to leave her none. The last time he did it, there had been thoughts of revenge, exlax brownies, cayenne pepper in his KY jelly. Unfortunately, her brother wasn’t sleeping alone anymore and his child bride might get hurt. _Damnit._

This morning Dis had abstained from getting more than a spoonful while she fixed her sandwiches. It was hard, monstrously difficult, she didn’t even lick the knife when she finished. At her lunch time, she made a point to sit far from others in the cafeteria so she didn’t have to share the savory experience with anyone or spoil it with talking. Dis slowly with careful precision, unwrapped both her sandwiches and put them on the plate sitting upon the paper mat. Precut in halves, they lined the white china in a perfect square, leaking their cool gooey center just the slightest amount. Her coffee and water sat adjacent, like orbiting moons both light and dark to her main focal point. Saliva pooled in her mouth as she leaned forward to dig in.

“Hello, darling.” A voice interrupted her rhapsody of grilled delight, snapping her head in its direction. A short matronly woman in the same dark scrubs as Dis took a vacant seat beside her.

Donnamira Boffin was the administrator for her shift at the hospital and a close friend. It had been her shoulder, Dis had leaned when Fili left the closet behind and moved in with his lover, Legless or something, in Denver. Kili and Thorin had both been completely unsympathetic to her feelings, and one whom she had pushed into the world! Donnamira shared a few bottles of wine together of the issue, getting her to see that her son found love and it was returned. The years had cultivated their friendship to the point that Dis knew she was about to be conned into something. The Boffin woman was a great boss and better friend but her requests were left of center on a good day.

“You made chicken salad, dear, didn’t you?” The iron grey bob swung forward to her cheeks as Donnamira leaned into Dis’ plate.

She grabbed her plate with a growl to her boss. “Get your own!”

“I am so glad I never took you up on that blind date with your brother, Thorin.” Donnamira told her as she settled back into her chair. “I couldn’t imagine fighting over the coffee in the morning.”

Donnamira Took Boffin had lost her husband, Hugo to a heart attack while digging in the garden. She had been at work at the time and it was their son, Jago who found him in the rows. Their daughter Jessamine blamed Donnamira for the death because in her rationale, her mother was a nurse and should have known there was a problem with their father. She had moved away after the funeral and refused all contact.

Dis had thought they would make a good pairing, with Donnamira a handful of years older than her brother. Also, her friend had told her no the first time and just stared Dis when she brought it up a week later. The look had made her feel uncomfortable, refusing to try and set her up with her cousin Balin. Donnamira was too nice of a person to go at life alone.

“Well, that ship sailed. Thorin is engaged to a lovely child that is younger than my sons.” Dis was happy for Thorin if he was happy but having a sister-in-law that was barely old enough to buy alcohol was a stunner.

“He’ll be popping Viagra soon because he will be worried about keeping her satisfied. We have seen it before.” They had seen it every day with the docs in the hospital and it stopped being funny when the men reached sixty! Giving Dis a look, Donnamira moved closer. “I am giving you the rest of the day off.”

Dis choked on her coffee. Sputtering, she grabbed a napkin as her face turned red from exertion. She really didn’t want to think about her brother’s sex life, it still the favorite punchline at parties. Bofur was the worst until Gloin got a few under his belt and chimed in. Her own embarrassment kept her mouth closed along with Balin who would turn just as red faced as she.

“Why? The rotation is good, there are a few empty beds but..” Dis began in confusion until her boss waved her off.

Donnamira ran the Critical Care ward and for once, the day was a little slow. Fridays usually meant a slow afternoon because the doctors like to get their patients discharged by the weekend. Out of the twenty beds on the ward, maybe six were staying through the weekend unless there was an emergency.

“It isn’t just you, Dora Baggins is having an afternoon off as well.” The older woman whispered quietly to Dis with a hint of embarrassment. “I need a favor. Please?”

Looking around the room, there were a few staff at their break and some visitors catching a meal while they waited for a loved one to have a procedure or testing. Dis felt her gut clinch with anticipation, now she was going to find out what Donnamira had saved up for a favor.

“What?” Dis asked in fearful expectation. “If you need a kidney..”

“No! No! You drink like a fish, and will need both of yours before the end of your life! No..” The older woman led off with a sheepish grin. “I want you to go to Hilda Bracegirdle’s party tonight at Miner’s. She’s getting married tomorrow and it’s important that she knows that the staff support her.”

Dis reared back in horror, struggling to hold back the profanity. “No! Nope.. not in a million! Take the kidney!”

It was an element of Donnamira’s personality that made her a great friend, she wanted everyone to get along with each other. Dis had known she was quietly pushing everyone who was off to go to the bar and help celebrate their coworker’s forthcoming marriage tonight. Most of the nurses and support staff hated Hilda for her gossipy, grasping ways. The only reason she was marrying one of the Brandybucks was because she couldn’t get Dr. Erestor to look at her twice, no matter how hard she chased him. The Buckland Brandybucks weren’t doctor rich but they were well off, so it was enough for Hilda.

“Is that why Dora is getting off early too? Is she going?” Dis had to ask because it was best to know up front.

The idea of all those people she was forced to see on a daily basis was only thing but to voluntarily look at them on her down time was just plain wrong. Looking at her boss’ pleading face, the bribe for an early day look less and less promising. Bombur was coming over tomorrow to fix her fence and the last thing she needed was a late night with these people, especially Dora Baggins!

“She is going to stop in for a little while. A few jello shots will make her quite pleasant. Remember last year’s Christmas party?” Her boss took a deep gulp of her coffee to hide the smile. “It was a tie on who was the more obscene.”

“I didn’t think anymore could top Lobelia.” Dis started laughing but at the time is was horrific. “They used their bras to jai alai those large ornaments back and forth. We had to duck tape a towel around that Sackville skank to keep her from getting arrested.” Dis shuddered for a minute. “I would have been completely ok with Lobelia getting frostbite on her nipples, for the record.”

“Stop it!” Donnamira was laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her chair. Gaining her breath at least, she sighed with a grin. “Please go ! Please?... for me?”

Dis huffed a sigh of her own. She didn’t want to go but Donnamira’s heart was in the right place and Miners was fun if Nori was behind the bar. “Sure.”

Her boss reached over and caught Dis up in long hug, rocking her back and forth. She hugged her back with the same enthusiasm and waved the older nurse off as she left. Dis was still smiling until she looked down and realized that Donnamira had made off with two of her precious sandwiches. Snorting her anger, she ate the last two with annoyed satisfaction. A night with the Bracegirdles. How bad could it _really_ be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hobbits in healthcare... who knew?...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other side....

Fili stood over the drafting table, plans for the remodel of the Italianate colossus his firm had bought sliding across the Formica surface. It would be beautiful once it was done, the eves of the roof and the shutters in contrasting color to the main part of the house. Twisting his arms to push off the tension from his shoulders, the generic blue shirt untucked some out of his khaki pants. Smiling to himself, Fili had to admit Denver was on the rise so to speak in the property markets. Houses were going up left and right but so was the value. No reason he can’t have a foot hold, too.

One thing held true though in the land of legal marijuana consumption, the Nouveau Riche liked the big houses. The more eyeball splitting the size, the more garish the color too. Nothing trumpeted ‘baller’ faster than a three story monstrosity in pepto pink. But the old money, the Silver and Copper mine money loved the old houses in the neighborhoods. The places where it wasn’t unusual to have six acres between the main house and the street. Other parts of the city, the low rent section if someone was being unkind, didn’t have a lawn, they had a yard and it was the size of a postage stamp. The zip code was everything in this town.

Fili loved the old ladies as he called them, the pre turn of the century grandiose mansions of the Gilded Age. Some years stretched into a style, an architectural phase that was popular to the great and the good who ruled that place in time. Each style was paired with a name too, like Greek Revival, Italianate, Gothic Victorian, Queen Anne Victorian. Each a gorgeous girl and each had her own set of unusual drama.

Staring at the estimates for the renovation, the new owners were not favor of massive changes to the outside look for which Fili was very glad. There would be no gingerbreading as he called it with a huff. Leaning into the table, he continued to make notes on a separate pad for the types of materials needed for the reconstruction of the dismantled portico. Part of his job was the research on the buildings themselves, any old pictures that might have been in archives so that the owners had a very detailed idea on how their home has changed since it was built. But the newbies had done their due diligence already, which pleased Fili more than he thought it would.

His uncle, Thorin had instilled in him a love for architecture thanks to LM construction, his business and first love until he hooked up with Sigrid Dale. Fili and his erratic brother, Kili had spent many a summer and weekend swinging a hammer to help out if Thorin was short on time for a job. Fili smiled to himself suddenly, his little brother wasn’t so erratic now, not since they had gone to help family in Tennessee and fell in love with their cousin’s neighbor. Now, he and Tauriel were planning their wedding and couldn’t be happier. Love had settled his brother, pushing Fili to think of his own life and where it was leading.

 _Legolas_.

Kili wasn’t the only one who had found love in Tennessee, Fili had fell hard for Tauriel’s step brother, Legolas. Looking out the window, he had to admit the thought of being gay had never crossed his mind. There had always been girls, growing up. He enjoyed sex but with Leg it was different, not because of the taboo factor. Legolas made him _feel_ , he wanted so much and realized so much was possible with the taller blond with the slow southern drawl. Fili knew he loved everything about him, the long hair that looked like a model’s or that he spent more time with it than a female. The way his green eyes would light up when he laughed. The lazy mornings when Legolas slept him and Fili would lay there and just listen to him breath.

Fili loved all of it, which is why the distance of late hurt him the most.

He didn’t understand when it started, when the frustrated dents started appearing the other man’s forehead. Legolas worked at the Ranger group, a progressive lobbyist association with more Democratic leanings than Republican. The high score he achieved when he passed the Colorado bar, left no doubt that Legolas would be running for an office of something one day. But all the parties the blond went lately to make contacts, networking, then volunteering at shelters gave them no real time together. Fili had been concerned that there might be another man, but he hadn’t gotten the cheating vibe. He had to admit it, he was just getting tired of eating alone at night.

One of the reasons, they four picked Denver was because the university would allow transfer of credits and they could graduate in their chosen fields. Tauriel with her criminal justice degree followed Kili back to Wyoming so that they could be together while he worked at their uncle’s construction business. Fili and Legolas had talked about following but an opportunity had come up for Fili in Denver and Leg was offered his current job. Neither had talked further about moving again of late since they were rather settled in their current jobs but Kili and Tauriel’s leaving had left a hole in their relationship. A severed feeling.

Fili missed his brother and he knew that Leg missed Tauriel.

His cell started jumping around on the heavy German monstrosity Fili used for a desk, acres of old wood that might have served better in a presidential office. Snatching it up, he grinned when he saw the name flashing. “Hello, you have reached Fili’s phone sex hot HOT Line. All our operators are servicing other clients. After the sound of the school bell, please leave your name, number, and a short list of what turns you on.”

“If a man or woman approaches me, its because they’re wanting to get fucked. The average Joe looks at the scars and tattoos and knows the sex is going to be grinding.” The deep husky voice on the other end was very masculine, a hard voice that could deliver every dark promise.

Fili took a seat, rolling his eyes. “Your family, Dwalin. Stop trying to get my dick hard.”

The deep bass laugh rumbled over the speaker, pulling a chuckle from Fili he didn’t know he had. Dwalin’s egging continued in the same tone. “Oh, I didn’t know that. Someone should have said something years ago when Frerin and I were in high school and those first few leaves of his.”

Fili gasped, yanking the phone away to stare at cell like he expected to be looking Dwalin in the face. Frerin was Dis and Thorin’s baby brother and in the Army, a West Point graduate. The last thing he had expected was to hear Dwalin talk about his uncle like that, particularly in light of his mother’s enmity for her son’s homosexuality.

“Don’t ask, don’t tell, Dwalin!” Fili hissed at him.

The laughter continued, making Fili realize that it wasn’t a joke at his lifestyle. Thorin and the extended family had been fine for the most part with his and Leg’s relationship. Perhaps it was because there had been a Dwalin and Frerin years ago to blaze the trail for it. He hadn’t seen his uncle Frerin in many years, got Christmas cards every once in a while. Thorin had said he always afraid of going to the door and seeing a sharp dressed soldier on the stoop with bad news. Frerin did things, but no one knew exactly what they were. If Frerin was still into men, his mother sure didn’t know.

“Hey, I didn’t call to discuss my Bear years. Thorin said you are coming home in about two weeks, and there will be a party at my place for the 4th, you and your guy are invited.” Dwalin joked as he walked because the background music changed suddenly from Frank Sinatra to some hardcore rap that Fili couldn’t understand. He was still wrestling with the idea of Dwalin’s “Bear years”.

A tight band of anxiety wrapped itself around his ribcage to correspond with the one that was systematically squeezing his neck at the thought of Leg. An undignified squeak and a gasp tumbled out of his mouth went the lack of available oxygen failed to allow his brain to format a response. A minute, then another limped back while Fili tried to get a handle on what to say.

“Fili? You there?” Dwalin sounded confused, probably thinking that the call dropped.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Yeah, the party would be no problem.” His voice was higher than normal giving him away at lying.

Leg hadn’t totally committed yet to going. He seemed to get hedgy when it was brought up, changing the subject to something else. When they talked, recently. Fili hadn’t had face time with his lover in two days, most conversations snatched quickly on the phone or whittled down to texting.

Silence fell for the moment. Fili’s mind scrambled for the words, though Dwalin helped him out. “Talk to me. There’s something going on, young’un.”

He looked over the rows of pictures on the table in the corner next to the window. The four musketeers, he had privately called them. Fili, Kili, Legolas and Tauriel. The four of them skiing at Telluride. The cruise they had taken in the Caribbean. Last New Year’s in Las Vegas. They had had so much fun together, in all those places. But always it had been Tauriel and Kili with them. Was their relationship not viable unless it involved others?

“We have…Leg and I .. I don’t know. Distant. It doesn’t feel like there is someone else or anything, just ..” Fili let it drop because anything else just hurt him with a strange buzzing in his ear.

“Have you thought about another cock besides his?” Dwalin blew out a breath like he was leaning back to get comfortable for this delving into the Dr. Ruth time. “Imagine waking up tomorrow, and Blondie isn’t there. You wake up and you are all alone without him in your life. He is a distant memory, something from the past that you remember when you see Kili’s woman.” Fili felt his breath seize, his lungs shut off without the slightest interest of starting up again. _Legolas gone?_

He sat for a few minutes, struggling with the fear and desperation that locked his body down from his control. Fili raised a hand to his face, noticing it that it was shaking with expending adrenaline. He needed to move, wanted to hit something. Anything to keep the idea of out of his head that Legolas would leave him.

“I take it by the silence and the little girl noises that you didn’t feel excited about the idea of chasing different dick or starting up with pussy again?” The tattoo’d bastard had the nerve to be amused.

“No!”

Fili roared the denial, getting out of the chair. He grabbed a heavy old brink he used for a paperweight to stalk to the window with not particular thought than to do damage. He wanted to hit something with his brick, pound something to dust then stick his foot all the way up……something.

“I don't want to be with anyone else! I just want to be with Legolas.” The blond man snarled at his phone, shaking down to his tan work boots.

“Then you need to talk to him, Fili.” Dwalin told him smoothly. “Legolas might not know it yet, but I don’t think you will take it well if there was a parting of ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, I want to get to a point in my writing funtimes that is just fun smut. No angst nor drama.. just loving, fun, smack on the ass smut.. I swear I tried with Fili and Leg, I wanted them to be ok.. but every scenario came off wooden, then the light bulb came on... and I cringed...

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but have a sick and twisted imagination that loves to do bad things. The characters are the Property of JRRT....


End file.
